


a TARDIS for your troubles

by flower_patch



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: And making them readable, Another fic I wrote late at night!, For Doctor Who and Star Trek, I've got a bunch of these, It's just a matter of finding them, Multi, Random Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_patch/pseuds/flower_patch
Summary: The Doctor and Rose arrive on the USS Enterprise only to be greeted by Kirk, Spock, some redshirts that due immediately and a platoon of Judoon probably near a moon
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	a TARDIS for your troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I found another thing I wrote.  
> Written at like 2am?  
> I'm bad at writing notes  
> Once I find more of these then I'll post them  
> Proof read but there still might be mistakes
> 
> Thank you for the kudos on the last one. I honestly expected no more than 1 so when an email popped up saying 'you've got kudos' my over emotional a** cried. Tbf I did just read a stupidly emotional fic. That might have something to do with it. But still! Thank you :)

The TARDIS landed in front of Kirk. The doctor stepped out and closed up his box. He then walked over to the doors and made his way to the transporters. Kirk and Spock followed with a security detail arriving soon. 'Who are you?' Kirk stepped infront of the strange man. 'The Doctor' the doctor responded. He pushed past Kirk and walked to the transporters at the exact time they whirred into action.

A platoon of Judoon walked over. They whirred a thing infront of his face and stamped the Doctor's hand with an 'X'. They reapeated it for a confused Kirk and Spock. A handful of security officers arrived in the middle of this and pointed out their phasers at the space rhinos. The Judoon took this as a threat.

The Doctor had left, his face full of sorrow for the fate he couldn't stop, before the screams of redshirt echoed around the room. He stepped back into the TARDIS and came out with a young, blonde girl. 'What time is this?' The girl whispered, taking the Doctor's hand and glancing around the room.  
'24th century. I think' the Doctor looked around the bridge, 'USS Enterprise' he beamed. Kirk burst through the doors and strode up to the Doctor and the girl 'so Doctor, who's she' he asked  
'Rose' the Rose said, looking at Kirk. Spock walked up to them and, instead of looking and the visitors, he looked at their ship. The Vulcan strolled around the exterior of the extraordinary out of date police box from Earth with a look strangely similar to awe, but of course that's impossible, him being an emotionless alien. 'I assume you are an alien?' He looked at the Doctor 'Time Lord. You are a... Vulcan?' The Time Lord asked 'Correct' the Vulcan responded.

'This is my TARDIS. Bigger on the inside as I'm sure you noticed'  
'Yes. Could I look at it?'  
'Right this way Mr Vulcan'  
Spock, the Doctor and Rose all stepped inside the TARDIS. Kirk followed gingerly. 'Fascinating' Spock remarked. 

'You almost look like your smiling, Mr Spock' Kirk laughed. 'So. Time lord? Haven't heard of them' Kirk looked over to the Doctor and Rose who were standing by the strange looking pillar.  
'They all died' The Doctor looked at Kirk. 'Well. Execpt for me'  
'Might I inquire how they died?' Spock looked up from the console.  
'Time War. With the Daleks. Stole this and ran'  
'Interesting'  
The sounds of footsteps could be heard from outside the TARDIS. 'That's just the Judoon. Looking for an imposter. Criminal or something. They won't find one, I already checked. Just let them do their thing and, as long as no one interferes, they'll leave without harming anyone'  
'Intergalactic police' Kirk remarked  
'Exactly' the Doctor smiled. 'Have you evet travelled in time.' The Doctor chuckled after a pause. He reconignised a time traveller when he saw one. 'Once' said Kirk. 'There was this gate thing. We had to go to save the world from Bones' Kirk smiled at this statement, an inside joke the doctor thought. 'Bones?' Rose questioned  
'The Chief Medical Officer, McCoy' Spock said, looking at Jim like an embarrassed teen would look at his embarrassing dad.  
'Now, Spock. No need to give me that look' Kirk said  
'I disagree, captain' Spock said with sass lining every word.  
'Love you too, T'hy'la' Kirk muttered under his breath. Spock heard and blushed ever so slightly. Not so emotionless after all. The Doctor and Rose exchanged glances. They knew a romance when they saw one. Well at least they did when it came to other people. When it came to them? Well they were as blind as you can be.


End file.
